Kiss Me Again: Alternate Version
by Picklegal
Summary: AV: "His lips were warm and moist against her cheek…tingles shot up and down her spine as his lips lingered a moment longer. He finally pulled away, and Wendy touched her cheek, shocked." (High PG-13)


**Disclaimer: **Well, obviously I don't own anything you don't recognize, which would be about everything...besides the plot, that is.

**A/N: **This version was actually the original that I wrote down. I changed to the one before because I thought it would be a bit too much...you decide. Rated for heavy kissing, obviously.

**Kiss Me Again (Alternate Version)**

She stared up into his unreadable face, unaware that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, an image that had a curious look of glowing. Her full lips trembled involuntarily, and she shut her eyes, trying to block out his presence in order to get her emotions under control again.

Wendy felt a warm touch on her cheek, and she slowly opened her eyes, and was shock to realize he was much closer he was than before. "Peter…" She gasped out.

He smiled a low, lazy smile.

"Surprise," he whispered.

This was not the mischievous boy she had met years ago…this was now a sharp young man. He still had a hint of mischief in his eye as she studied him, there was no doubt, but there was also something more, something she couldn't quite place.

His fingers were as filthy as ever, and his clothes more wild than ever before. But now he was taller—wider—fuller. Wendy felt a hot flush creep up her neck as he watched her study him with an unreadable look in his eye. His features were sharp and tan—arched blonde eyebrows resting over blazing green eyes. A thin, mocking mouth curved up slightly at the corners, giving him a permanent amused look. He was tall, so much taller than she was.

He was everything she ever dreamed he would turn out to look like…and, she hardly dared to believe it, more than what she dreamed of. And he was here, standing in her bedroom in the early hours of the morning, with Wendy only in her nightdress. Wendy blushed as she fought the urge to cover her chest…her nightdress was thin, and see-through, made of silk that clung to her curves almost innocently. Wendy bit her lip, confused. He was the boy that could never, _would_ never grow up, wasn't he?

But there he was, standing in the middle of her carpet, more man than she had ever thought possible.

"I…I don't get it, Peter," she whispered, afraid to break the silence, and wondering if this was all just a fragment of her imagination.

His smile only grew wider, and she gasped as he got so close that her chest was pressed against his. No, he is real enough, she thought dazedly. He slowly slid his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, practically molding their bodies together. It took her a moment to realize that he was hugging her. She gasped again as he buried his face in her hair.

Wendy smiled faintly. "Peter, what…?"

"Please don't ask me how I've…become this way. I'm not going to tell you," he said, his voice a low rumble from deep inside his chest.

Wendy shivered at the sound. "But—,"

Wendy snapped her mouth shut as he lifted his head and placed his lips at the corner of her mouth. She looked at him with wide eyes. His lips were warm and moist against her cheek…tingles shot up and down her spine as his lips lingered a moment longer. He finally pulled away, and Wendy touched her cheek, shocked.

"I'm not going to tell you," he repeated, huskily.

"Peter you've…you've changed so much," she whispered breathlessly.

"So have you."

Wendy paused for a moment, biting her lip. She stared at his face, letting the feel of his hands on her waist sink down to the core.

"What is it?" he asked, searchingly.

Instead of answering, she hesitantly reached up with her hands and grasped his face. A pink tinge appeared on his face as she slowly pulled his face down, and shyly placed her lips on his. It was one of the sweetest things she'd ever experienced, shethought aimlessly. Their lips were barely touching, yet she felt like she was on fire!

Just as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, he abruptly pulled away.

Her eyes snapped open. He was standing a couple feet away from her, his face turned away so she couldn't fathom what he was thinking. She frowned, and whispered, hesitantly, "Peter…?"

When he turned to her, his face was blank. "What's wrong?" She asked, slightly hurt.

"Nothing," he said as if nothing had even happened.

She opened her mouth, indignant, and he sighed. "It's…nothing. It's just been so long…" He trailed off, uncertainly. "You don't know what it's like seeing you again, like this—,"

She furrowed her brow. "I think I have a fair idea," she said, taking a step closer, but he only moved farther back.

"No, not like that, it's just—well, I…" He fumbled, backing up as she continued to move forward. His back hit the wall, and he grimaced.

"Peter, your acting like you scared of me or something."

He turned a bright shade of pink, and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"_Are_ you scared of me?" She asked, slowly.

He glanced up, and their eyes locked. "Yes," he whispered, staring straight into her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, stunned. He didn't answer, and she took a step back. "What do you…?"

"Its because…well, because…" he stuttered abruptly, looking anywhere but her, "You're—you've grown a lot, and, well I never thought that you'd—you'd…"

"That I'd what?" She repeated blankly.

He looked up at her, his eyes more vulnerable and greener than ever before. "That you'd wait for me."

Wendy looked down and clasped her hands tightly. "Well, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again…so, I…told myself to wait a couple of years…"

She looked up at him and he was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Gathering her courage, she walked up to him, conscious of his eyes following her every move. Once she was close enough, she placed her hands on his tanned, warm chest. He froze, and she felt his muscles tense under her fingers. Avoiding his eyes, she focused her attention on her fingers trailing up his well-sculpted chest, feeling a small blush rising in her cheeks.

"Please don't be scared of me," she murmured, catching his eyes finally. She slid her fingers to the curve of his neck, and wrapped her arms around his him. He didn't move at first, but he slowly raised his arms and gathered her against his chest.

"I missed you, Peter," she whispered into his neck.

She felt him tremble slightly, and she wanted to cry for some untold reason. "And I you, Wendy," he replied deeply.

She stood in the comfort of his arms for a few minutes, just reveling in the warmth that it provided and the feelings that it caused.

He broke away suddenly, and she sighed, gazing at him warily.

"I—I should probably go..."

"I don't understand you, Peter. You came here, and for what? You tell me."

He reached for her, but she held up a hand. "I'm not going to play with you, Peter. This is…" she paused, turning her face away from him, "this is my heart we're dealing with, and if your just here to…to play around, then you can just leave."

"It's not that, really,"

She turned her gaze fiercely on him. "Then what is it?"

"I…I just can't seem to work up the nerve to…to…" he faltered, looking a bit angry with himself.

"To what?" She asked, confused.

"To…_kiss_ you," he said, so quietly it was a wonder she heard him. He quickly continued, "You see, everything I do I've been the first at things, but this. You were the one that kissed me first, and I—,"

"Peter!" She interrupted, cutting through his flustered explanations, though she was not quite sure she understood them. He was gazing at her, looking a bit flustered.

"If…if that's all your worried about, then just…just—kiss me!" She exclaimed. She fell silent, a bit appalled at herself, and looked up just in time. Lightening quick, he grabbed her waist and crushed her against him, waisting no time. It seemed as if all he was waiting for was permission in the first place...

"If you wish it," he whispered. Wendy gasped as he moved so close that she felt his breath against her lips. He kept his eyes on her, his face flushed, and his eyes glittering.Just before she could take it no longer, he leaned forward and captured her lips. Her hands rose to his thick blonde hair, and she ran her hands through the amazingly soft locks at the nape of his neck. He groaned softly, and her eyes snapped open in shock as a soft, moist texture slid over her upper-lip. Wendy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and opened her mouth shyly, wondering how Peter knew so well what to do…

Peter finally slid his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. A rush of liquid heat coursed through her veins asWendy shamelessly crushed her breasts against his, lost in the heat of the kiss. As they finally broke apart, Wendy clung to him desperately, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"Wasn't—so—bad, was it?" She gasped out, watching his flushed face.

"No…" Peter concluded with a delicious smile on his face. "Not bad at all."

Wendy paused for a moment, and bit her lip, smiling slightly. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again?"

He too happily complied.


End file.
